


Stalker

by namtaenabi



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtaenabi/pseuds/namtaenabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you this much, I want you this much<br/>But I can’t do anything, I can only look<br/>But do I make you that uncomfortable? Am I the bad one?<br/>But tomorrow, she will just show his/her back to me again"<br/>-- Stalker by 10cm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

Kang Seungyoon knows what his problem is: he’s pathetic and nothing special. In other words, Nam Taehyun was embarrassed of him, and there was nothing he could say against it.

 

They had known each other for years, living practically next doors to each other all their lives. Taehyun had grown up in the apartment across from Seungyoon, meaning they had to cross paths as they took the same elevator to go to the same all boys’ school to attend the same classes.

 

It has been 1632 days since Seungyoon first saw realized he was in love with him. They had met in the elevator down from the tenth floor plenty of times over the years, but on a certain cold morning in the winter of their first year of middle school something was different. Sexual awakening, teenage hormones or lack of sleep, call it whatever. All Seungyoon can remember is that when he peeked over the top of his worn volume of Dragon Ball as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose, he saw the most beautiful and shining person he had ever seen. Albeit only briefly, he had seen Taehyun’s profile as the younger boy had turned to put something in his bag or… actually, Seungyoon didn’t remember what he had done, he just remember that profile and how something had changed inside of him that time.

 

Since then he had made sure to always get ready in good time for school and wait by the door until Taehyun came out into the hallway. He’d never greet him at first, just quietly slip out after him and stand a few paces behind him as they waited for the elevator as he pretended to read. Instead of just speed walking straight to class to get in before possible threats of bullies or such could catch onto him, he takes his time. Without really realizing it himself, he times his entire day around Taehyun and what might do and in what pace. 

 

For a crush, it really isn’t much. Despite how close they live and how much time Seungyoon spends walking behind Taehyun, watching his back and feeling his stomach flip at every sight of that profile, they never talk. It is difficult for him to understand, but Seungyoon feels like there might be a standard to liking someone that shines as bright as Taehyun. Since he’s just this quiet nerd with too big glasses, he is out of that league.

 

The difference between them only grows as they enter high school. Seungyoon is as in love as ever, but it seems Taehyun has finally taken a notice to him. Of course, this is all unknown to Seungyoon until he overhears the light of his life talk to his new best friend, Song Minho, after gym class.

 

“I swear, he is stalking me!” Taehyun whines, his sweet voice, despite its bitterness, enough to make Seungyoon stop instead of walking in on them.

 

“Come on, it cant be that bad! That weirdo? When is his nose not in a cartoon or not? Why would he stalk you?” Minho’s voice. A voice Seungyoon cares little for, as the one speaking had one of those to bully him the worst in middle school.

 

“No, look, listen, won’t you? He always leaves his house at the same time as I do, always! And he always lurks behind me, watching me, being all creepy! It’s really uncomfortable! Like, if he has something to say, just get it over with and get off my case, you know?”

 

Minho nods at this, or he probably would have been if Seungyoon could have seen them. From his spot behind the door he can only hear them, but it feels like a slap in the face. Creepy? He hadn’t even said anything! Even if he had tried, god knows he had. But whenever Taehyun looked at him he started blushing like an idiot and lifted his comic book a bit higher so he could hide behind it. All he did was fall in love with Taehyun, was that so bad? Did he make him all that uncomfortable? 

 

With a sigh, Seungyoon draws away, walking slowly towards the bathroom. He doesn’t feel like going to class anymore. The only thing he ever did was look at Taehyun’s back and make up dreams and scenarios in his head where they actually talked. All he ever wanted was a bit of the light the other shone out so very brightly.

 

The short conversation he had overheard in the classroom wasn’t much, but it felt like a straight out rejection. Taehyun hated him, thought he was a creep and a stalker and didn’t want anything to do with the poor existence called Kang Seungyoon. What more was there to do about it?

 

Seungyoon sniffed, wiped his nose at the back of his hand and looked down at his feet. The furthest back stall on the left had been his hideout for as long as he had attended high school. The light didn’t quite reach it, the paper dispenser was slightly broken so it was a hassle to get out paper if you didn’t know how to use it right, and it was just far enough from the door into the bathroom for crying not to be heard all the way out in the hallway.

 

So he cried, heart-wrecking sobs shaking his body, because he knew what he had to do now. Seungyoon had to give the small hope he had harbouring that one day Taehyun would turn back, notice him and take him into his warmth. That would never happen now, and there was no way to go back to that. After finding out what the other really felt, Seungyoon felt like any form of hope he might have felt was gone for good now. He had dreamed of being someone great next to Taehyun like Minho was, had hoped for everything in more, but no. It was all dawning on him now, like a slap to the face. He would leave Taehyun alone, that was what he should have done from the beginning.

 

It went well for a short while. He ade sure to wait until Taehyun was in the elevator before he left in the morning, he never looked up from his comics and he strayed behind to give the other space. But surely just looking couldn’t be all that bad?

 

A glance in secret, watching from the door as Taehyun got onto the elevator in the morning, following him as he went to the bookshop, but staying just out of sight. Even if he said he made him uncomfortable and he disliked it, maybe tomorrow he would…?

 

 

Seungyoon knew what his problem was too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is inspired by 10cm's song Stalker.


End file.
